


Bloodline

by Julie_James



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_James/pseuds/Julie_James
Summary: In a world of prevailing creatures, Huang Renjun is sought a week before his nineteenth birthday to be wedded to the infamous Vampire Prince Na Jaemin. Away from his home, Renjun must find a place as a human amongst bloodthirsty souls and fit into his role as a husband...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. The news of the marriage

It was at the time of the setting sun when the members of the Huang Family piled into the home's living room at the call of the master. Everyone sat down somewhere and stared intently at the grim faces of Sir and Madam Huang, oblivious to what was to come next.

Clearing his throat, the father began."As you all may know, the Na's have been in search for a suitable person to wed their son, Jaemin and today we learned that their search has come to an end."He paused to observe the reactions of the family. Everyones faces contorted into ones of confusion and shock.

"We were called to the village square to be delivered news directly from the royals" the father continued,"that our family has been chosen to provide a betrothed." 

Gasps echoed throughout the room from everyone, including the silent maids. The tension that settled in the room at the start grew thicker as everyone urged the news to move further, though any outcome would be terrifying.Both parents had no words to speak, consumed by shock and horror at the thought of one of their children being married off to a powerful yet dangerous creature.

The answer to everyone's question was answered when they followed the mother's hard stare towards the third son...Renjun.He was the chosen soul to wed the vampire prince.


	2. The distress it caused

A painful silence fell about the room as everyone now turned to Renjun, the oblivious boy who squirmed at the attention.

"What?" He questioned in a shakey voice, scared at the way he was being looked at.Was there something on him? Had he act out of place? Why had his parents stopped talking and instead turned to look at him?

A few seconds later, his mother broke the silence."Renjun dear, come" She called out while stretching and arm in her youngest son's directions, fingers shaking as a sad smile pulled at her face.

Obediently, Renjun stood from his seat and sat back down on his knees where his mother was seated, clasping her hands and looking deep into her eyes, her eyes of sorrow.

"Renjun" his mother began, "Do you know what is to become of your future?". The named boy slowly shook his head.

A tear slipped down his mother's face as she looked away to hide it. Renjun thought he'd done something wrong and opened his mouth to apologize but a voice quickly broke through.

"You're the one being married off to the Prince, you idiot!".

It was Renjun's eldest brother, Sicheng. He was standing up straight with anger on his face but it soon crumbled into one of hurt. His body shaked with the overflow of emotions and before anyone could speak another word, Sicheng had run out of the room leaving an even more confused Renjun by his mothers feet.

Without a second thought, the second son of the Huang family, Yukhei, chased after his brother, ignoring the call of his father. He left with hopes of comforting Sicheng and ceasing the anger he had towards his father for letting this happen to the family.

The maids were dismissed and soon the only remaining people in the room were Renjun, his parents and his cousin, Chenle who had come to spend a few weeks at the household.

Renjun's father sighed deeply as he brought a hand up to his head. He massaged it a few times before speaking."Renjun, my child, do you not understand the gravity of this situation?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Renjun answered,"Forgive me father, I don't. I understand that I'm being married off to a vampire but what distress does it bring?". Everyone was behaving in an overly terrified way that made Renjun dizzy with confusion.

Chenle, the loudest person who had surprisingly been silent all this time clung onto Renjun's arm in a tight grip ."Gege, have you any idea who you're marrying? Do you know what family is wanting you're hand in marriage?" He cried out, desperately trying to knock some sense into the elders head.

Again, Renjun blankly answered, "The vampire prince, Jaemin of the Na family."

Those words were the last thing anyone would expect from someone who was to be married into the Na royalties.Across the country they were viewed as a powerful family, ruthless and sharp perfectionists and a chosen betrothed from any other family would lead a life worse than death as they were said to be used as a bloodbag and to conceive heirs. Everyone knew this and believed it all except Renjun.

"You're not marrying another human, Gege" Chenle argued, "You're marrying a vampire and worst of all he's part of the Na family".

"And what about marrying a vampire? Why does the thought of the Na family distress everyone?" Renjun argued back, "All of you'll believe in pointless rumours that have no evidence and fear creatures that aren't a threat."

That was all it took for the other three to give up on convincing the boy of this terrible faith. If he wished to be oblivious to it then so be it but the sooner he understands the better.

The meeting was cut short and Renjun and Chenle were dismissed to their rooms. The younger stormed away into his but Renjun silently padded down the hall to towards the library and on his way he heard the sniffles of his brother and immediately felt guilty, believing he was the cause of it. He had a strong urge to open the door and confront his siblings about what happened but a little voice in his head stopped him and so he turned away to walk to the library.

For hours Renjun sat at an armchair reading on and on about the many mytical creatures that roamed the world, specifically Vampires. He had read these books plenty of times and loved all the information it had to offer but now, it felt closer than before. Truth be told, Renjun had no fear towards these beings even after he'd been told how much they were evil and monstrous but words could never erase the time he was saved by a vampire when he was a child.

It was during a vacation when Renjun carelessly slipped into a lake and began to drown in its cold waters but if it weren't for the vampire who dived in to save him, he would have been a goner. The man never said anything about being a vampire nor did he stick around long enough to be caught as one but the glimpses Renjun took at him while coming back to his senses allowed him to notice the blood red eyes, pointy fangs and appearance so beautiful it was unbelievable. Since that day Renjun believed the heart of any creature was what mattered the most, not theirs reputation...

He refused dinner when he was called down for it and straightaway returned to his room to retreat for the night. He laid awake for some time, thinking of ways to approach his family and finally fell asleep with those thoughts swimming in his head, unaware of what was to become of his life, unaware of the eyes watching him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the language seems odd please accept my apologies, the story was written over the course of a year and is still in progress, therefore my use of language has altered over time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Mending bonds and receiving gifts

Rain fell on the roof as Renjun sat at his table, painting a landscape he'd been meaning to do for some time. Pots of water and tools scattered the table top and it's user was engulfed onto a world of creativity. The day started with breakfast consisting of only Renjun and his parents along with Yukhei who seemed the only one optimistic about the situation. Renjun was greatful for that but wondered if that was how Yukhei really felt on the inside.

A Knock on his door interrupted his peaceful bubble and with a hiss Renjun called out, "Come in!"

Renjun expected one of the maids or even his parents to have been the ones to come to his room but there, standing at the doorway was Sicheng, looking very tired as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Hi Renjun," he began, "is it alright if we talk?"

"Of course it is, Gege!" Renjun replied as he abandoned his work to pull his brother into the room, closing the door in the process.

They sat down on the bed and simply stared into each others eyes, both not knowing how to voice their feelings. Sudden things take time to get used to and Sicheng felt he'd taken the wrong approach to the situation. Renjun on the other hand was curious about this, about his brother.

Clearing his throat, Sicheng was the first to break eye contact and instead turned his head towards the window that was fogged by the rain. Beyond the glass, it was a blur, just like his line of thought.

"I'm sorry", he said, slowly bringing his gaze back up to meet Renjun's ,"the way I acted yesterday was shameful and I truly hurt everyone, especiall-" 

His sentence was cut off when Renjun suddenly flung himself on his brother, embracing him tightly as he said, "You did nothing wrong, Gege. I'm the one to blame, I caused a stir yesterday and even Chenle was mad about it".

"Chenle? That happy pup rarely gets angry" Sicheng added as his arms were wrapped around the younger.

Lightly smiling, Renjun replied, "Well he did".

Both siblings bonded over the mess that occurred and finally felt themselves come to a cheerful state. It got better when Yukhei barged in while whining about being left out and jumped over the two, earning complaints in the process. Hearing the commotion from his room, Chenle peaked in from there hallway and upon discovering the pile of bodies on the bed he too threw himself on his discovery while yelling, "GROUP HUG!"

Soon laughter filled the room and out the door as all the boys huddled closer together and enjoyed eachothers warmth on a cold rainy day.

Some time had passed so Renjun decided to pat the limbs off him so he could get away but instead they tightened their grip leaving the boy to sigh and get comfortable again.

"Renjun-ge, do you have to get married?" Chenle gently whispered after a long while, his hug on his cousins tightening.

The rest of the boys remembered everything that was supposed to happen,so silently, they broke away and sat comfortably on the bed, hugging a pillow if needed. It was time to talk things through, clearly.

Sighing, Renjun started." You know this is unavoidable. If I've been chosen then there's no way out." Then he smiled brightly and added, "Besides, this isn't going to get to me, I'm Huang Renjun, remember?" 

The rest couldn't help but smile along, feeling reassured by their brother's confidence.

"Renjun", Yukhei softly spoke, something he often didn't do, "All this time we thought this was a nightmare, we couldn't help but think we were losing you to a line of bloodsuckers. This isn't something that's happens on a daily basis, you know".

"And all those terrible tales about Vampires really got to us", Chenle sheepishly mumbled, casting his eyes away.

Renjun turned to look at Sicheng, who now looked motherly and proud that Yukhei and Chenle were being forward with their feelings. He'd done his part, now it was theirs.

Renjun was touched at everyones concern, he couldn't feel what they did but he understood their worries.

"Never forget that nothing can break us apart." Renjun said and the others agreed, tackling him once more into a hug.

A week had gone by and now Renjun's birthday was being celebrated at the Huang residence. His family and friends were all gathered at the table and had cut the marvelous cake that Mrs.Huang and Sicheng had made. Tea was being served so it was the perfect opportunity to unravel the gifts and so far, Renjun had received a new set of paint from his parents and three beautiful shawls from Sicheng, Yukhei and Chenle. 

"Try mine first, Ge!" Chenle yelled from his seat next to Yukhei, who gave the younger a look and quickly said, "No mine!".

"Later", Yuta cut in as he fondly handed a delicate gift to the birthday boy, who wholeheartedly thanked him in return. Yuta was Sicheng's fiance and the two had been completely in love with eachother for years untill everyone interwined and got them together and two months prior, Yuta had proposed. It was a relief to know they were getting married as they'd been head over heels for eachother for too long.

Everyone stared expectantly as Renjun unwrapped the small looking gift and soon, a beautiful bottle of liquid was presented. There were Japanese characters marked on a tag and a whiff of a florally scent reached Renjun's nose.

"Sakura perfume", Yuta explained with a smile as the lovely bottle was closely examined, "My family loves that stuff".

Renjun's close friend, Donghyuck, excitedly pushed a heavy parsel into the elder's hands and urged him to open it. Donghyuck was a friend anyone could hope for. He was caring, understanding and most importantly, supportive. It was with him that Renjun could confide his secrets to and share precious moments with and vice versa.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sicheng whispered to Donghyuck who in return, nodded his head vigorously and kept his eyes glued to Renjun's face for his reaction, which was priceless.

When the last peal of wrapping paper was removed from the gift, Renjun's eyes flew wide and he suppressed his cry of happiness. The latest release of his favourite book series was resting in his palms, fresh and gleaming. The book of mythology: Humanoids it read. Everyone except Donghyuck shared a look with eachother but said nothing, it was Renjun's birthday and they let it be that way, only smiling when both boys shared a hug.

When all the excitement had died down, Renjun thanked eveyone for the heartfelt gifts he'd received, even the staff for theirs. It was a lovely gift opening session and everyone thought it was over until Mr.Huang cleared his throat to gain everyones attention. When the table had quietened down and all eyes were on him, he spoke. "There is one more gift that Renjun has to receive", he locked eyes with the said boy, "but it is from none of us".

Renjun looked back at his father confusingly and so did everyone else, except Mrs.Huang who had a stoic look on her face. One of the maids had walked out and returned soon after with something in her hands and once it was placed on the table, the atmosphere in the room changed, into one of confusion and concern.

"Father, who is it from?" Yukhei questioned as he stared curiously at the box, just like everyone else.

"That is for Renjun to find out" The man answerd.

Sitting on the table in front of Renjun was a red velvet box, tied neatly with a satin ribbon. It was such an intriguing colour scheme that whatever was inside, could be deemed the same. 

Renjun examined the box with bubbling curiosity but couldn't find a tag of any sort. He them moved on to untying the ribbon and removing the lid of the box, awaiting for what was inside. Everyone stared intently at what was going on with a hush about the room and when the lid was gone, Renjun gasped.

Attached to a gleaming gold chain was the brightest Jade stone Renjun had ever seen. The way it caught the light made it shine in a beautiful way and a calm feeling that the boy couldn't explain took over him.

"It's beautiful.." he whispered as the gift was carresed between his fingers.

"Look, Injun-ah", Donghyuck said as he pointed towards the box. Renjun followed his finger and noticed what looked like an letter tucked under the layer of fabric the necklace had been on. He pulled it away and to his surprise, it was an letter with his name neatly written in ruby red ink, close to the colour of blood.

Everyone shared a look once again but didn't urge Renjun to read the letter he'd received out loud. It was for him to find out so instead they continued the celebration like they'd done before to rid the curiosity of what the letter had to say.

<

p>Night time had come and everyone was settling into bed. Renjun wished to open the letter with Donghyuck but the latter had refused the offer saying it wasn't right and had to return back home as well. Renjun knew everyone was curious about the letter but was also glad they didn't pester him about it.

All the gifts he had received were neatly placed on his table except for the grand gift he'd received from the anonymous person. He suspected it to be who he taught it was but knew the answer to that question was in the letter, which was placed on his bedside table. The jade necklace was clutched in one hand as his eyes stared at the letter, contemplating if he should read it now or the next day but in the end his curiosity won and soon he was unraveling the parchment to seek what was inside.

Out came a folded paper and once undone, a long page was presented. Renjun thought the handwriting was wonderful and he realized it was the same as the one on the envelope.

The letter read;

Dear Renjun,

I would like to wish you a very happy birthday. I hope you receive this letter on time and not late. Was the necklace to your liking? I hope it was, Jade means a strong bond between two and I wish our relationship to be like so. I'm sorry if this marriage causes displeasure among your family and you, it is not our intention to break apart a family for selfish needs. Anyways, I'm truly excited to meet you in person and not through a letter but this is all I can do for now, please bear with me. If all this scares you, again, I'm sorry but you have nothing to worry about. We are just like humans,well except for the whole blood part but that's something we ourselves forget. Ah I'm going off topic. Renjun, love, I wish for something great between us and nothing negative. I may be a Vampire but I assure you it has nothing to do with my feelings nor personality. I hope you understand this and accept me as I am. I hope the necklace looks good on you, please wear it when you arrive. Well wishes from my family and I.

Love, Jaemin'

Renjun read the letter over three times before processing what it said. It was who he had hoped for it to be. A blush appeared on his cheeks at the sweet words Jaemin had addressed to him and when he was called 'love'. Renjun loved all the reassurances of the prince and found it to be endearing.

The Jade necklace was even more meaningful now so he quickly clasped it around his neck and fell back into the bed with a squeal.

It was the strangest birthday he'd ever had but it was a very magical one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> 'Bloodline' is also available to read on Asian Fanfic  
> Thank you


End file.
